


Cliff Side

by Fire_Cooking



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Neil's late....Ernesto doesn't know what to think
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil
Kudos: 10





	Cliff Side

**Author's Note:**

> and now it's edited, enjoy *chefs kiss*

Ernesto sighed, he looked up at the sky. The cliff was not a concern, he could always come back if he rolled over the edge.

What was a concern was the growing lateness of his partner.

He sighed, the time was whirring away on his internal clock.

Was it something he did?

No evil schemes, so it couldn't be that.

Could it be something he said? No he was extra careful to not say anything Neil would dislike.

Ernesto buried his face in his hands.

He felt his eye press closed and tears start to perk up in the corners of his eye.

What did he do to make Neil hate him? Was it inevitable?

He was an evil robot, he was a good human.

It could never work.

Ernesto pulled his knees up to his body, and scrubbed at his face.

He sat like that for a while, ignoring his internal clock.

He was stupid if he thought he could have this.

He was so stupid if he thought he could love and  be loved back by a hero.

There was no reason to even stay any longer, it was clear that Neil wasn't-

“'Nesto, I'm so sorry!”

Ernesto felt his internal clock stop. He felt his processors fill up with fragmentation and his hard drives stop firing.

“'Nesto are you okay?”

Ernesto felt a hand on his shoulder and heard the sound of someone sitting in the sands next to him.

“Are you crying?”

Ernesto couldn't look. He was still trying to get his processors and drives back up and running. He started to shake a bit.

“'Nesto what's wrong?”

He was unable to pull his hands back to his face as Neil pulled them down.

“Shh, it's okay babe.” Neil held his hands in his own, only letting go to wipe away some of the tears dripping down Ernesto's hull.

“Y-you came.” Ernesto stumbled out. He looked away from Neil and took his hands back, trying to scrub away tears . He could recover if he tried hard enough.

“I  was held up. Aftermath of a power battle in my neighbourhood. I was the only person who could  fly to get someone out of a tree. It took some time. But, Ernesto, what's wrong?”

Ernesto felt his hard drives firing, his processors brought back thoughts he dreaded.

“Nothing's wrong, Neil.”

“Ernesto you're crying and clicking.”

“I'm fine, it's nothing.”

Neil gave him a soft look. He rubbed his hands.

“I won't press but I want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk about it. I'm so sorry for being late.”

“Don't be sorry, there's a lot of reasons to be late.”

Neil put a hand on the side of Ernesto's face.

“Don't talk like that, I can't believe I dared to be late on a date with someone like you.”

Ernesto felt like diving off the cliff.

His thoughts already remedied.

They where  just thoughts, he didn't have to worry.

He was an evil robot, he was a good human.

And they where in love.


End file.
